Never Ending Disco Hall of Crap
by Lindorie Aluthiel
Summary: our 11 friends from the ex-epic lord of the rings have been watched closely by our secret cameraman. heres what really happened in lord of the rings!
1. Default Chapter

The Never-Ending Disco Hall of Crud  
  
Prologue  
  
A/N: howdy boys and girls.. Hic hic. I wrote this when I was HYPER!!!! Bwahahahahhaha!!!!!!! So if u like a bunch of crap that people wrote when they were hyper, this is for you. hehehe.. I went to a football game last night and like sprained a crucial muscle in my leg.. it hurts like CRAP!!! But anyways.. Me and fuzzy fanfic freak wrote this together..but I had the disco idea and the first chapter.bwahaha! But she has better ideas than I do.but anyways... All right. let's begin.  
  
Visitors:  
  
Ghetto Aragorn Red Orcs Redneck Legolas Midget Elves Happy juggling man Arwen in a squirrel suit Little screaming Frodo Fred the Exploding Squirrel Eowyn and a group of punks.... girl named Liv who got lost and doesn't want to be here  
  
Welcome to the Never-Ending Disco Hall of Crud!!! Screwed up crud. well we might as well introduce you to our visitors tonight.  
  
*Old sickeningly sweet 60's love songs are playing in the background while couples dance around. Red Orcs bob up and down from the ceiling saying MERRY CHRISTMAS in their demented voices*  
  
*Fred the exploding squirrel bounces off a midget elf waiter's head and explodes. The waiter's head blows off and flies across the dance floor into someone's hamburger*  
  
*Aragorn has a poofy fro, thick 70's glasses, and is dressed as a total ghetto person. As of now, he is chugging a bottle of beer. His cheeks bug out and Aragorn looks as if he is about to throw up. Suddenly, he puts the bottle down. "Mah bootay buggin." He proceeds to scratch his butt, not caring that everyone is watching him.*  
  
*Eowyn and her punk band are sitting by themselves off in a secluded dark corner. One of the guys in the band is piercing Eowyn's nose. Eowyn sits patiently waiting for the dude to finish, but suddenly there is an agonizing scream. The dude let the needle slip and there is a now a big bleeding slit down the side of her nose. Obviously, the piercing has gone terribly wrong. "Oops.. Eowyn dude.umm. I kinda messed up.." the guy named Faramir apologizes with a goofy wide grin.*  
  
*A woman named Arwen is running around in circles. But this is not just an ordinary she-elf. This is a she-elf that finds pleasure in dressing up in a big squirrel suit and acting like a spazzing one. "Woo hoo hoo!" Arwen gurgles in a helium-inflated voice. Another midget elf drops dead as her accomplice Fred explodes on his head. After an evil laugh, Arwen proceeds to run over to Aragorn.*  
  
*Legolas Greenleaf has a beaver on top of his head. Along with a shotgun. His few years in the South must have greatly influenced him. In a bad way. He is telling a story to a wide-eyed girl named Liv who accidentally thought this was SPF 15 (Atlanta nightclub) and is now stuck here. Legolas' handsome voice is now infected with a Southern drawl. "And we had to walk through the snow, honey. Yall younguns don't know what its like to work." Liv is nodding, her eyes glazed over. "umm.. Right.." *  
  
TBC.!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: it will get much better, I promise.. Christi wrote the next chapter so yall are gonna have to love it!!!!!!! YEE HAW!!!!! 


	2. Continuation

The Never-Ending Disco Hall of Crud  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Tolkien or LOTR.. but wait this isn't even about Tolkien??? Oh well.. anyways.  
  
Chapter 2: The Night Goes On  
  
A/N: wee haw! I got another chapter typed and ready to go. this one is by Christi, my best buddy!!!! So yall read and review!! I will do author responses next chapter.  
  
Visitors: Ghetto Aragorn Liv the girl who got lost Redneck Legolas Red Orcs (from Ireland) Happy juggling man Midget Elves (from England) Little screaming Frodo Arwen in a squirrel suit (who is a ghetto wannabe) Fred the exploding squirrel Eowyn and a group of punks. (who can be exploded many times)  
  
WITH A GUEST APPEARANCE BY: Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon and his clone army..dum dum dum...!!!!!  
  
Welcome to the Never-Ending Disco Hall of Crud where the Gondor Mafia and the freaks of nature meet..but anyway..so the paraphernalia continues...  
  
* The old 60's love songs are still playing, but Eowyn is angry at all her band members and is plotting their demise.*  
  
*British midget Elves prance into the hall. The kilt-wearing Irish Orcs start making fun of their shortness, and a full blown war is formed in the eastern part of the hall. Cat-calls of "LONG LIVE IRELAND/ENGLAND!!!" can be heard through the screams of BUAHAHAHH!!!!!*  
  
*Aragorn spots Arwen running straight towards him. Arwen gurgles in an even higher pitch and Aragorn makes a mad dash towards the happy juggling man screaming, "SAVE ME THUG!!!!!" The juggling man then proceeds to juggle Aragorn and Arwen who ran right towards him while singing 'Happy Happy Joy Joy'.*  
  
*Frodo sees his longtime role model Aragorn and runs towards the happy juggling man yelling "TEE HEE HEE!!!!" in a sickening screech at such a high pitch that the happy juggling man stops juggling and starts knocking Aragorn and Arwen's heads together , screaming "MAKE IT STOP!!!!!! AHH!!!!" Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon finally kills the happy juggling man.*  
  
*Arwen and Aragorn are lying on the floor next to each other and their heads open up at the top. Their pea-sized brains jump out and do this weird high-five secret handshake thing and then go into the opposite head. Meanwhile.*  
  
*Liv finds something familiar about the redneck that she is kind of stuck talking with. "Are you Legolas?" she asks with wide eyes. "Heck! I sure am, lil ladeeeeeeeeee!" Liv screams in delight and starts trying to take Legolas' shotgun as a souvenir, but Legolas runs off and starts shooting at Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon and his clones. "YEE HAWWWW!!!!"*  
  
*Eowyn abruptly ends the 60's music and turns the lights off. Everything gets quiet. She then turns them back on and she has a ton of eyeliner and Goth clothing on. She begins to sing, "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" Evanescence is the band's rival, and their music makes everyone in the band writhe except for Eowyn. It is the ultimate demise.!*  
  
A/N: dum dum dum!!!!! To be continued. give me them reviews!!!!! Lol for my serious fanfic readers, ill try to update betrayed as soon as possible. its getting kinda hard to get it updated very quickly.. 


End file.
